duwamishfandomcom-20200214-history
Duwamish Basketball Association
The Duwamish Basketball Association (Duwamishite: 이슬제가요미쉬 농구 협회) is a Duwamishite professional league for men's basketball teams. It is the country's primary basketball competition and consists of twelve franchised member clubs in two conferences. Seasons run from October to May, with teams playing 32 games each, totaling 132 games in the season. Most games are played on weekdays to not compete with the Duwamish Soccer League and its weekend matches. The competition formed on 2 September 1992 following the decision of clubs in the now-defunct Duwamish Basketball League to break away from the league, which was originally founded in 1955, and take advantage of a lucrative television rights deal with DSN and Dawson Media. The Duwamish Basketball Association has since become the third most watched league in the country, following the Duwamish Soccer League and Duwamish Football League, but leading Duwamish League Baseball and the Duwamish Hockey League. The league's several international and individual team offices are directed out of its headquarters at 1 Kalama Square in Kalama. History Origins Basketball became popular in Duwamish during the late 1940s and the first professional league for basketball in Duwamish, the Duwamish Basketball League, was established in 1955. By the late 1980s, the league had ballooned to 30 teams with no minor/lower leagues for the sport. Old and crumbling arenas, coupled with poor facilities, marked a low point for Duwamishite basketball. Television money had also become much more important; the Duwamish Basketball League received ϵ3 million for a two-year agreement in 1986, but when that deal was renewed in 1988, the price rose to ϵ22 million over four years. The 1988 negotiations were the first signs of a breakaway league; six clubs threatened to leaves and form a "super league", but were eventually persuaded to stay. As arenas improved and game attendance and revenues rose, the country's top teams again considered leaving the Duwamish Basketball League in order to capitalize on the growing influx of money being pumped into the sport. Foundation At the close of the 1990–91 season, a proposal for the establishment of a new league was tabled that would bring more money into the sport overall. The Basketball Founder Members Agreement, signed on 2 September 1992 by the game's top-flight teams, established the basic principles for setting up the Duwamish Basketball Association. The newly formed top league would have complete independence from the Duwamish Basketball League, giving the new league license to negotiate its own broadcast and sponsorship agreements. In 1992, the Duwamish Basketball League teams reigned from the league en masse, causing the league to cancel its season, and eight teams initially composed the new league. Those teams included the Bremerton Bulls, Cowlitz Cavaliers, Dawson Eagles, Geoje Giants, Goodwin Lakers, Kalama Pirates, Snohomish Sonics, and Ulsan Kings. Development Competition format Competition Playoffs All-Star Game Trophy Finances Media coverage Domestic International Teams The DBA originated in 1992 with 8 teams, and through team expansions and relocations, the league currently consists of 12 teams. Arenas Coaches Presidents and commissioners Players Foreign players and transfer regulations Awards See also